Karma
by suzie2b
Summary: A sequel to "Culture Shock"


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Author's note: This is for tullyfan and Brosmom, who decided a part 2 was in order.**

 **Karma**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **It had been three days since the Rat Patrol had quashed the plans the Germans and Japanese had tirelessly made to end the war in favor of the Axis forces.**

 **Major Satō demanded, "Lt. Colonel Kruger, it is obvious we cannot continue with our plans now. With the reports and charts in the hands of the allies, they will be waiting for us at every turn. What are we to do?"**

 **Kruger said, "Plans can be changed, gentlemen. This will only delay our final victory."**

 **Major Suzuki questioned, "And what of Colonel Takahashi? Are we not going to rescue him and your Colonel Meier?"**

" **By now they are at American headquarters. There is little we can do at this point."**

" **But a little is better than nothing, Lt. Colonel Kruger."**

 **Kruger looked at the two Japanese officers in front of him and thought, "What they want is insane." The he said, "All right, gentlemen. We have little time to act. We know the Rat Patrol is based out of Ras Tanura. That is no doubt where Colonels Meier and Takahashi were taken."**

 **##################**

 **Sergeants Troy and Moffitt were in Captain Boggs' office to get their next assignment and weren't too happy when they heard what it was to be.**

 **Troy said, "Isn't it a little risky transporting the prisoners and information to Khatar Oasis without a heavily armed column, sir?"**

 **Boggs said, "As you know, our closest airfield was bombed. They're still working to clean up the mess and get things back to working condition. In the meantime, we're going to have to get Meier and Takahashi to the airfield at Khatar Oasis. Sending a heavily armed detail would only slow you down and draw suspicion if the Germans are still on the lookout for the prisoners."**

 **Moffitt said, "But, captain, Khatar Oasis is two days from here…"**

" **You'll be traveling straight through. The quicker you get there the better. There'll be one guard as well as the driver. You'll be leaving before sun up … at 0400 hours."**

 **Unfortunately, a German operative who had infiltrated headquarters weeks before was privy to the arrangements made to transport the prisoners. From a disused basement in the Arab quarter, Lieutenant 'Adam' Lang radioed the base near Tulkarm.**

 **#################**

 **Lt. Colonel Kruger called Captain Dietrich to his office. "Please, have a seat. How are you feeling?"**

 **Dietrich sat in the chair in front of the desk. "Still a bit sore, but I'm fit for duty, sir."**

" **Excellent! We've gotten word that our plans will be taken to the airfield at Khatar Oasis. A small detail will be leaving tomorrow morning from Ras Tanura. I want you to go after them and retrieve the documents that were taken from us."**

" **Would you also like me to retrieve Colonel Meier and Colonel Takahashi?"**

 **Kruger glanced at the Japanese officers that were seated across the room. "Yes … if possible. Of course. Now, go make your arrangements and be on your way as soon as you can."**

 **#################**

 **Hitch and Tully showed up at the motor pool at 0300 to verify that everything was ready with the jeeps. It was a routine they did before they went out on any mission or patrol. Gas tanks and radiators were filled, hoses and fuel lines checked, extra jerry cans of fuel and water were stowed in each jeep, canteens had been filled, and there was enough food for several days.**

 **Tully had checked the pressure in all four tires and was checking the spare when Hitch leaned on the jeep with a yawn and asked, "Ready to go?"**

 **Tully put the pressure gauge and flashlight he'd been using in his toolbox and closed the lid as he said, "Yeah, everything's set."**

 **Hitch sighed. "Troy and Moffitt should be here soon."**

 **A few minutes later, the sergeants showed up ready to go. Troy said, "Okay, let's shake it. That car should be at the stockade to pick up the prisoners."**

 **They were well on their way when the sun made its appearance and the cool night air began to warm up quickly. Troy sent Moffitt and Hitch ahead to check the area while he and Hitch stayed with the car. It was going to be a long hard drive and all they could do was hope they didn't run into trouble.**

 **#################**

 **Captain Dietrich's halftrack was followed by three others, each carrying six armed men and a mounted MG42 machine gun. There were also two armored cars armed with 75mm guns. The column moved quickly through the early afternoon and into the night. Dietrich had no intention of stopping until his mission was complete.**

 **The doctor had complained angrily that the captain was in no condition to do anything more than paperwork—what if the surgical stitches were torn and he began to bleed? Finally, just to reach a compromise, Dietrich agreed to take a medic along to "look after him." Now every two hours, like clockwork, the medic handed the captain a canteen and two** **Schmerzmittel for pain. It was little more than aspirin, but** **the rough terrain made Dietrich's wounded back ache terribly and the tablets kept the pain at a tolerable level without making him sleepy.**

 **#################**

 **It was midmorning when Troy had Hitch pull into a waterhole for a break. As he got out of the jeep, he said, "We won't be here long, so whatever you need to do, do it quick."**

 **Troy, Moffitt, and the driver checked the map and compass to make sure they were still on course. Hitch took a machine gun and accompanied the guard to some bushes so the prisoners could relieve themselves. Tully topped off the gas tanks. With everyone and everything taken care of, it wasn't long before they were on their way again. Moffitt had figured, at the rate they were travelling, they would be at the airfield sometime that evening.**

 **Things went terribly wrong that afternoon.**

 **Colonel Takahashi was sitting in the passenger seat in the front with Colonel Meier in the back directly behind him. The guard sat next to Meier. The heat and constant rocking of the moving car made for a very tiring ride.**

 **Meier had closed his eyes and feigned sleep while watching the guard through his eyelashes. The guard was doing everything possible to keep from dozing off, but eventually he lost the fight. Seeing an opportunity, Colonel Meier grabbed for the pistol the guard had been holding on the prisoners.**

 **As soon as Colonel Takahashi saw what was going on, he reached for the steering wheel of the car and pulled hard before grabbing for the driver's sidearm.**

 **When the car unexpectedly swerved to the right, it nearly ran into one of the jeeps. Quick reflexes from Tully avoided a collision. Troy and Hitch looked over just in time to see the struggle going on in the car. Then a shot was fired that went through the roof. Another hit the driver, causing him to jerk and push the gas pedal to the floor. He then slumped forward onto the steering wheel and suddenly the car was rolling over and over.**

 **When the car finally stopped, it was on its roof. Troy took his pistol out of the holster on his hip while Hitch and Tully grabbed machine guns and Moffitt manned the 50 caliber.**

 **Troy, Hitch, and Tully circled the overturned car cautiously, ready for anything. Colonel Takahashi was crawling out of the passenger side window.**

 **Troy said, "Hold it right there, colonel." Takahashi got to his knees and put his hands in the air. "Tully, Hitch, check the others."**

 **The driver and Colonel Meier were dead. The guard was alive, but severely injured. Hitch and Tully dragged the wounded man out of the car. Moffitt examined him and said, "Broken pelvis and compound leg fracture. Broken arm, head trauma. Probable internal bleeding. He's not going to survive for long."**

 **Troy sighed and looked at Colonel Takahashi, who had a head wound and, from the look of it, a broken wrist as well as bumps and bruises. "All right. Moffitt, take care of the colonel. Hitch, you and Tully start digging a grave."**

 **Troy was on lookout while Moffitt attended to Colonel Takahashi in the jeep. Moffitt asked quietly, "What happened, colonel? You have to know there's no escape at this point."**

 **Colonel Takahashi said, "I saw Colonel Meier grab for the guard's gun. I simply reacted to try to stop the car and get the driver's gun. I did not intend to crash."**

" **I see. And what would've happened if you had been successful?"**

" **We will never know, sergeant."**

 **Moffitt silently splinted the colonel's broken wrist, then cleaned and dressed his head wound.**

 **Hitch and Tully lowered Colonel Meier and the driver into the freshly dug grave. Before starting to fill it in they went to check on the guard.**

 **Moffitt asked, "How is he?" Hitch checked for vital signs, then shook his head. "You'd better take care of him as well."**

 **When the privates were finished, Troy looked distastefully at Colonel Takahashi and said to Moffitt, "Put him in the other jeep. I want him where I can watch him."**

 **#################**

 **The afternoon sun beat down on Captain Dietrich and his men. With his men taking turns driving and resting, they were able to keep moving. The captain felt they must be getting close to their quarry, but they were also getting close to the airfield. He ordered his driver to speed up.**

 **It was about an hour later when the radio in the lead halftrack came to life with a report of vehicles to the east.**

 **Captain Dietrich said, "That has to be them!" With the sun at their backs he ordered his column to turn towards the jeeps.**

 **By the time the German vehicles were seen speeding out of the glare of the sun, it was nearly too late. Troy shouted, "Let's shake it!"**

 **As the jeeps sped off with Troy and Moffitt standing ready to use the 50s, the armored cars 75mm guns opened fire.**

 **As the two jeeps skimmed over the sand, Troy and Moffitt opened fire. However, after what seemed like countless kilometers, it was obvious the Germans weren't giving up as easily as usual. Troy ordered Hitch to head for some nearby low hills.**

 **Hitch and Tully maneuvered the jeeps into cover among the boulders and set themselves up for the coming fight. The 50s were mounted on tripods between the boulders. Grenades were put within reach. Machine gun clips were loaded. Colonel Takahashi was tied up and put out of the line of fire.**

 **But when Dietrich pulled to a stop with his vehicles fanned out around him, he didn't begin a battle. He stood up on the seat with a bullhorn and said, "Sergeant Troy! You are risking your lives for the men you are holding and the documents you stole! If you allow Colonel Meier and Colonel Takahashi to go free and bring the documents with them, then I give you my word that you and your men will go free!"**

 **The Rat Patrol was genuinely surprised to see the captain. Troy stepped out so he could be seen and called, "Good to see you're still alive, captain! Didn't expect to see you again this soon though!"**

" **Do you agree to these terms or not, sergeant?"**

" **You might want to know that Colonel Meier is dead!"**

 **Dietrich said, "That is a shame! He was a good commander! The terms of the agreement still stand, sergeant!"**

 **Troy bluffed, "We're pretty close to Khatar Oasis, captain! They probably heard our running gun battle! They'll no doubt come to investigate!"**

 **Captain Dietrich's aide and driver, Lieutenant Koch, said, "He's not going to agree to anything, sir."**

 **The captain said, "I'm aware of that, lieutenant. I only felt it was fair to give him the chance." Dietrich looked at his men and vehicles on either side and cried out, "** **Feuer frei!"**

 **Troy dove for cover as bullets ricocheted of the large rocks around him. Hitch and Tully began to return fire with the 50s as Troy sat up next to Moffitt and asked, "Did you get through?"**

 **Moffitt nodded. "They're on their way. We just have to hold this lot off for a half hour or so."**

 **#################**

 **The battle raged with Captain Dietrich outnumbering the Rat Patrol in both men and fire power. The halftracks kept moving, making for more difficult, but not impossible, targets.**

 **Hitch and Tully concentrated on the men and halftracks, while Troy and Moffitt lobbed grenades at the stationary armored cars.**

 **Out of the corner of his eye, Tully saw Hitch jerk and crumble to the ground. Without taking his hands off the 50 or his eyes off his targets, Tully yelled, "Hitch's hit!"**

 **Moffitt quickly moved to Hitch's side with Troy on his heels. They rolled the private onto his back and saw that he'd taken a bullet to the left side of his chest. The sergeants moved the unconscious young soldier away from the 50 and Troy said, "Help him." Then he ran back to again throw grenades at their enemy.**

 **For a moment Moffitt thought it odd that Hitch's wound was barely bleeding, then the private opened his eyes with a groan and coughed up blood. As the sergeant rolled Hitch onto his side to prevent choking, Moffitt realized that the bullet must have hit his lung and he was bleeding internally.**

 **When Troy ran out of grenades, he manned the second 50 caliber machine gun. He was beginning to wonder if help would get to them in time when, out of the blue, a shell from an M2 tank hit the sand and exploded.**

 **The sergeant took a careful look over the boulders and saw the tank as it fired again. Then Troy saw the six American halftracks full of men and guns. With a smile he saw Captain Dietrich give the order to engage this new threat. It wouldn't be much of a battle.**

 **Troy slid off the boulder as Tully rushed to check on Hitch. Moffitt was doing all he could, but his patient was in a bad way. Tully used his kerchief to wipe the blood his friend had spit up from his face as he said, "Hang on, Hitch. Help's comin'."**

 **As Dietrich and what was left of his column fled into the desert, Troy watched the American unit continue on their course towards them. As soon as the lead halftrack was within earshot Troy called urgently, "We need a medic up here!"**

 **Two medics got Hitch stabilized enough to move him to one of the halftracks for the trip to Khatar Oasis where surgeons worked to remove the bullet and drain the blood from Hitch's lung so he would be able to breathe easier.**

 **After Colonel Takahashi was treated by a doctor for the injuries he'd sustained, Troy, Moffitt, Tully, and four armed guards escorted him to a waiting DC-2, where he, the plans, and the guards would be flown to an undisclosed location.**

 **As the airplane took off, Troy said, "I hope this was all worth it."**

 **#################**

 **It was touch and go for several days, but Hitch finally woke up. He couldn't speak because of the machine that was helping him to breathe. He looked at the hissing machine and then at the IV line that was pumping lifesaving medicine into him. Then Hitch felt something in his other hand and turned his head to see Tully dozing in a chair next to him. He squeezed the hand in his and his friend's eyes flew open.**

 **Tully straightened up in the chair and grinned tiredly. "Good to see you awake. The doctors say you're going to be outta commission for a while, but you're gonna be all right." Hitch managed a slight smile and gave Tully a weak thumbs-up. "You just rest now. I'm going to go tell Troy and Moffitt you're awake."**

 **Tully waited until Hitch's eyes fell closed again. He stood up with a sigh and with his sleeve wiped away the tears of relief that had suddenly appeared in his eyes. With one last look at his recovering friend, Tully hurried out of the hospital to find Troy and Moffitt.**

 **They were all relieved that Hitch was going to be all right. Soon enough the young private would be transferred by airplane to the hospital in Benghazi for more extensive treatment and recovery time before heading back to Ras Tanura.**

 **#################**

 **Troy, Moffitt, and Tully returned to their base and two weeks passed before they got the news that Colonel Takahashi had translated the Japanese documents and given up the code for the rest.**

 **Captain Boggs told them, "The documents spelled out plans to assassinate as many of the allied leaders as possible. They hoped to start a panic that would allow Axis to turn the war in their favor."**

 **Troy asked, "Is intelligence sure they stopped it, captain?"**

" **Yes, Colonel Takahashi said the plans hadn't been finalized yet. That's what was going on in secret at that German stronghold. However, there's to be extra protection for all the leaders mentioned in the documents … at least for the time being."**

 **Tully asked, "Any word on Hitchcock, sir?"**

 **Boggs held up a dispatch. "This arrived this morning. His condition is steadily improving and he was transferred to Benghazi two days ago." He smiled. "According to this Private Hitchcock is doing well enough to give the nurses a hard time."**

 **Moffitt grinned. "I wonder how many dates he's made."**

 **Troy said, "Knowing Hitch, he'll be a busy boy as soon as he's up and around."**

 **#################**

 **One final note from the Author:**

 **Hey, remember** **Lieutenant Adam (a.k.a. Adler) Lang,** **that sneaky German operative? He was discovered when he was caught taking pictures of documents in Major Gleason's office one night a week after the Rat Patrol left base with Meier and Takahashi.**

 **After a lot of questioning, it was found that the only thing of consequence he managed to pass to the Germans was the transfer of the prisoners to Khatar Oasis. Lang was sent to the POW camp at Camp Thomasville in Georgia.**


End file.
